The girl trapped by water
by NekoFro
Summary: (Oneshot) A young Gray stumbles upon Juvia, the sea 'god', and where she hid. They develop a bond but what will this bond do to them? (Sorry im bad with summaries)


**Neko-fro: I thought since my other one shot called 'The girl lost in time' got such a great viewing base that Id make more like this Gruvia one,** **they have the same concept but it should be unique enough.**

 _ **WARNING: okay so i personally dont think its that bad but im going to warn you anyway there are possible scenes that will make you cry so pleaseeeee dont say i didnt warn you and if it didnt make you cry then my writing must seriously suck :)**_

* * *

All gray wanted to do was go for a swim with his step-mother Ur and step-siblings Ultear and Lyon, but that decision changed his life.

Ultear and Lyon were messing around on the sand digging holes and making mini mountains, Lyon making miniature sand sculptures of animals. While Gray paddled a little in the water. He always liked coming to this little abandoned beach for a small break from his studies and ice sculptures. The cool water calmed him, he may only be 6 years old but he was very calm and mature for his age as he had lost his family to the Deliorah bombing of which he was the sole survivor.  
Somehow Gray has spaced out and drifted out to sea a little, he had been daydreaming.

"Gray! Come back! You're going a little too far out!" Ur yelled out to him, He began trying to swim back but the current was a little too strong for the young not exactly strong Gray.

"The currents a little too strong Ur! I'll go to that Island and wait for the tide to go down!" Gray yelled back and he began to swim towards the small Island that was surprisingly close to him, He crawled up the sand and looked around. The island looked a lot bigger than he had expected. There was a large forrest with birds and it seemed to entice him to explore, he began to walk when he noticed footprints in the sand, they looked around his size but they were a little more... feminine. This new discovery made Gray even more curious. He began to follow the small footprints they went toward the forrest. He stopped before the small sandy pathway that was the entrance to the dark quite creepy forest. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'im not scared' and he entered the forrest.  
He walked quite a while and, though he found it by falling and rolling down a hill, he found an amazing and clear lake. He walked to the edge and began to clean the cut on his arm from his fall.

"Does it hurt?" A small timid feminine voice sounded from behind him, Gray turned around quickly in shock at the new voice. There stood behind a tree was a small young girl around his age with beautiful long blue wavy hair. She looked rather afraid but worried of Gray. Gray shook his head to her question, it was just a small scrape, this couldn't hurt him.

"This kind of thing couldn't hurt me" Gray said confidently. He gave the girl a friendly smirk and carried on cleaning out the wound just so it wouldn't be infected.

"What's your name?" The girl asked timidly, Gray looked at her head slightly tilted, he pondered on whether or not to tell her his name.

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster. And you?" Gray asked taking a step towards the girl, she stepped backwards cautions of the boy. " You don't have to be afraid of my ya know, I'm not gonna hurt ya"

"Juvia" The girl squeaked, She stepped away from the tree and walked towards the water. She sat down at its edge and put her feet in the water. She kicked her feet under the water and the fish swam off in fright. She giggled softly and the cool water.

"Do you like the water?" Gray asked sitting close by and dipping his sandy feet into the cool clear water. Juvia nodded with a pleasant smile on her face and a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"It makes me feel free. I love swimming here too but momma told me not to incase I drown" Juvia said kicking her legs in the water frightening a few mini fish.

"What if I stayed with you to watch over you? then i can help if you do begin to drown and your mother shouldn't have to worry" Gray said with a kind smile. The young girls face went a little red in embarrassment before she shook her head.

"Momma would still be mad, she worries a lot" the girl chirped before splashing water towards Gray playfully. Gray Looked at her in shock but splashed her back, they began having a water war which they carried on for hours on end, forgetting they were on a small island in the middle of the sea. After a while the sun began to set and this is when Gray realised he really had to get going before he got killed by his make-shift family, oh was he going to get lectured for this.

"I have to go before My family begin to panic, they're probably going to kill me" Gray sighed, Juvia looked down at her feet, she didnt want him to leave, ,what should she say? How could she get him to stay with her?

"Y-you cant leave here" her small voice shook with every word she said.

"What do you mean? Course i can, i just walk the way i came" Gray said looking at the bluenette in confusion. The bluenette shook her head in sadness.

"Y-you drowned while you were swimming. This is where kids come for their afterlife" Juvia said her voice cracking and tears began sliding down her face, she hoped he'd stay, she wanted him to be with her for life. He was the only kid that didn't run away and call her a monster. She was so lonely and he had filled her heart with such happiness.

"Y-You're Lying!" Gray yelled as he turned and ran away in a fit of rage. He wouldn't believe her he couldn't, he would have felt his life fading away and he wouldn't feel pain in the cuts on his body from where he tumbled. The tide of the sea had gone down and he could easily run across the sand. He looked back at the forest sadly, he wondered why she had told him such an obvious lie but he was too young to understand what she felt. The loneliness inside with having everyone desert her. Gray sprinted across the sand to where his and his families things were, he sighed in relief when he saw their things were still there. He looked down to see their footprints in the sand and followed them and followed the yells of his brother and found them running around shouting his name.

"Ur! Lyon! Ulteer over here!" Gray yelled running up to them.

"Gray! Where the hell did you go?! We were searching forever! Do you know how worried we were you idiot!" "Ur yelled at him giving him a nuggie.

"Sorry, i was in the forrest playing with a girl I met because she seemed sad and lonely" Gray said as he rubbed his sore head.

"Ohhhh Gray was flirting with a giirrl~" Lyon teased, this earned him a punch in the face from Gray

"I wasn't flirting jerkface!" Gray growled.

"Well why'd you come back now? She try to kiss you" Lyon asked making kissy faces at his brother earning himself another punch but from Ulteer this time.

"The sun began setting. I only just noticed so i told her i had to go back, but she looked sad and told me i had drowned in the sea so I ran away" Gray explained

"Was she all alone?" Ur asked, Gray nodded

"I think she didnt want you to leave her on her own because you had so much fun together." Ur said petting Grays head gently, Grays eyes widened, he hadn't thought of it like that.

"Can.. can i go ask if she wants to come with us? You could come too, to make sure i come back" Gray asked looking up at his master. She smiled kindly at him giving him a nod, she gestured to the other two to follow her and they did so as they argued, they ran across the wet sand to the forrest and looked around, Gray saw his footprints from earlier and followed them to the same pond.

"Juvia! Juvia, where are you?! I came back to bring you with me! Juvia!" Gray called, there was a rustle in the bushes and Gray turned to see it was only Lyon. Juvia appeared at the other end of the lake.

"Gray-sama?" She said quietly, she still looked down.

"Juvia! Come back with us, We can be a family." Gray said as he walked towards the girl.

"Family? Juvia has Juvia's mama, sh-she wouldn't want Juvia to leave." Juvia said trembling.

"Gray? Is that the girl?" Ur's voice said from behind him,

"Yeah" Gray said nodding, "This is Juvia, my friend"

"Gray, she isn't of our world. She's like a fairy, She can't leave" Ur said,

"Then, Then I won't leave either" Gray said stubbornly. Ur shook her head.

"I'm sorry but you have to. we'll come back next year." Ur said picking Gray up.

"Juvia! I want to stay with Juvia!" Gray protested. He struggled in Ur's grasp and Ur had to knock him out to take him with her.

"Juvia, We'll be back soon. Wait for him will you?" Ur said softly before leaving, Juvia collapsed to the floor crying.

"Juvia doesn't want to wait. Juvia wants to leave too." She cried tears dripping down to the floor. She curled up into a ball and cried for days and days.

* * *

Gray went back to that forrest each year to play with that little girl, she seemed to grow at the same rate as he so he did not understand that she was not human, each year it grew harder for him to leave and he even ended up falling asleep there once in his teens. When Gray was around 13 Ur dies in an accident and Gray on a whim had ran to the beach on his own tears falling from his face and she was sat there at the water's edge looking sadly into the water, she had turned around to look at im as tear flew down her face as well as his own, He looked down to see and aquatic animal in her arms, it had a bad wound on it and it looked as if it would not make it till the next day.

"Let me help" Gray said wiping his tears away from his face and being strong in front of her wanting to help the poor animal. Juvia stepped away from him and pulled the small aquatic creature away.

"no, humans did this. humans can't fix it." Juvia mumbled as she healed the wound with the clear sparkling water of the pond.

"Juvia, who hurt this poor animal?" Gray asked kneeling down and leaning towards the creature. Juvia placed the animal in the pond and looked at him dry tear marks on her cheeks.

"Humans." Juvia growled before walking away from him.

"Juv-"

"Please leave now"

"Juvia! I want to stay with you, I dont want to go back to the human society. please" Gray begged his eyes becoming teary, Juvia turned around and looked at him, but she could keep eye contact, she had to get him to leave before they came back.

"I... You humans, you dont respect the life of animals or the life of the nature around you, Juvia despises all of you. Leave!" She screamed turning away from him, Gray stared at her in shock how'd she become so cruel, why did she hate him now? Gray looked away from the back of the blue beauty, he decided to leave but he resolved never to love another woman ever again in his life. He wouldn't love again.

"Fine. But don't expect me to ever come back" Gray growled as he walked away. This is where the ice he usually sculpted into beautiful objects began to cover his heart. As Gray walked out of the forest punching a tree as he left Juvia fell to the floor and cried she stayed there as the rain began to fall it never ceased until they you Juvia slept softly in the soft grass of the forest.

* * *

Ten years later Juvia was lay curled up just as she had done each day not moving as she stared at the small cursed pond that kept her here. She hadn't moved for ten years. She thought if she lay here long enough even her life would go out, it had slowly begun to fade, she knew this as her body was growing at the same rate as a normal human, she was going to die soon. She just wished Gray were here with her. She'd feel a lot safer if his smile was the last things she's see before she left this world only to be reborn with no memory of the past and restarts her cursed life here at this pond. The bushes rustled startling the weak bluenette, she managed to sit up from where the overgrown grass had been formed into her curled up position she had been in for the past ten years her eyes red from all the tears she has shed over the years every time she awoke. She heard a groan come from the bush and wondered what on earth it could be, all the animals had left this place ever since she'd been cursed to stay her by her own mother. The bush rustled and a male stumbled through, he was injured badly, a bad stab wound on his stomach. Juvia hid in her small spot, she didn't want to go near a human again, not after what those guys did to the poor animal ten years ago, it tried to help her when they beat her by splashing her and they stabbed it.

"Ju-Juvia" the male mumbled trying hard to stay stood on his feet. Juvia's eyes widened as she saw the ice cold eyes that looked her way, she knew those raven blue eyes and hair. Juvia slowly stood up and Gray stumbled to the floor. He didn't have much time left. Blood pooled around him as he collapsed to the floor, he tried getting up but failed.

"Ju-via" Grays voice said as if he was desperately trying to live just to stay with her. Juvia spent no time in running over to him and laying comfortably on his back. She put pressure on the deep wound and got some water from the pond to start cleaning it. Gray stopped her.

"Gray what are you doing, the water will save you" Juvia panicked his grip on her arm was weak but it still had the strength to stop her hand. Tears streamed down Juvia's face, why? Why did he come here like this?!

"I'm..I'm so glad you're okay, Those guys... i... in town i heard them plotting to kill.. you" Gray said with heavy breathing, his hand reacher her face and wiped away some of the tears that relentlessly streamed.

"Gray, what did you do? You know they can't kill a spiritual being! Unless this pond disappeared Juvia will be reborn over and over again with no memory of the past, why? Why did you do something so reckless" Juvia blubbered as she tried to heal his wound desperately tearing away Grays hand that kept hers away.

"Ju- Juvia... Stop.. Let... Let me go" Gray panted, he was losing his breath, if she could get him to drink the water somehow they could both survive her together. An idea popped into Juvia's head and she put the water in her mouth secretly and weakly kneeled by his head. She bent down and kissed Gray with everything she had and forced the water down his throat. It seemed to do nothing to his wound, like it had something that prevented healing.

"Gray..." Juvia sobbed as she clung to him.

"Juvia... I..." Gray said looking at Juvia with warmth in his eyes.

"Juvia doesn't have the power to help anything anymore. Why?! Why can't Juvia save him" Juvia sobbed to herself.

"Sleep... both of you, rest in piece." A woman's gentle voice sounded from around them. Juvia felt a lot weaker and fell to the floor next to Juvia.

"Ju-Juvia!" Gray yelled as loud as he could (Which wasn't that loud) As he attempted to move to help her only to collapse right back down. Gray had tears in his eyes.

"Gray... J-Juvia hasn't moved for the past ten years, Juvia hasn't eaten nor has Juvia drunk a drop of water. Even as a 'godlike' creature Juvia's time will come soon. Juvia is very sorry. The last time you came those men injured Juvia's aquatic friends. They also beat Juvia as a result of Juvia helping it. When Juvia told you to leave... It was not because Juvia despised you but because Juvia loves you so much that Juvia didn't want those men to find you here and beat you too" Juvia said as she lay next to him weakly gripping onto his arm. She finally told him, She finally got to tell him her feelings.

"Juvia, ever since I met you as a young boy I felt like whenever we separated I was leaving a part of me and my family behind. I've love you this entire time, it... it just took too long for me to realise. I'm sorry" Gray's weak voice said as his eyes closed and a single tear rolled down his face, His breathing stopped and Juvia used the last of her strength to kneel and hug Grays head close to her.

"Grayyyyy! Come back, open your eyes. Please. Wake up! Gray!" Juvia cried a storm above appeared and raged massively blowing the trees and pouring rain drenching both bodies. Juvia screamed to the sky. Soon after she collapsed they were found a few hours later by the fishermen who had come to kill the young woman, their lifeless bodies clutched to each other tear and blood stained them as they lay there.  
Their soles were eventually reborn into other beings, but they were not in this dimension. They lived happily as wizards with their friends unknowing to the pain that will soon come...

* * *

 **Neko-chan: This took me a _month_ to actually write and im kinda glad i managed to finish it. its a little sadder than my usual stories sorry about that.**


End file.
